Becoming a Monster
by shoret
Summary: Why Fenrir became a monster. "In that moment, when beast took over, all humanity in Fenrir died." Story art link in profile! Complete!


DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

BaM

Becoming a Monster

BaM

Life had never been kind to Fenrir. His mother had died giving birth to his younger brother, Claude, his father was an abusive alcoholic, and his family could barely feed itself. The worst hardship Fenrir had to face was the fact that he was a werewolf. Every month Fenrir would run deep into the woods near his house and hunt the deer there. It was hard living as a werewolf, especially when the Ministry was hunting down all werewolves in an effort to exterminate them. The one source of light in Fenrir's life was his younger brother. Claude was a beautiful young boy who had nothing but smiles and love to give the world. Fenrir took it upon himself to protect Claude. He would save Claude when his father started to beat him and he would give up his own food so that Claude never went hungry. His love for Claude even carried through to his werewolf self. His love for Claude kept him deep in the woods. His love for Claude led him to his first murder.

Fenrir had gone to the store with the little bit of money he had earned in order to buy some food for himself and Claude. As he approached the door Fenrir heard the unmistakable sound of skin meeting skin. Fenrir froze in fear listen to the sounds within the house. A small whimper escaped from the house tearing through Fenrir. Anger surged in Fenrir's veins. He dropped the food he had just purchased and ran into the house. It was easy to spot his father and brother in the small house. His brother was pinned to the floor with his father above him throwing blows.

A feral growl ripped out of his soul as he grabbed his father off of his brother. With one quick snap the pain and torture that his father had caused was over. Fenrir stood over the body of his father taking deep breaths. His body was humming with blood lust and satisfaction that his brother would no longer have to live in fear. Soft crying reminded Fenrir that Claude was still there.

Fenrir looked over to see Claude shaking in the corner. "What did you do, Fen? What did you do?"

Fenrir took a step toward Claude, who flinched, then stopped. "It's ok. He can never hurt you again Claude. I'll take care of you. I'll always take care of you."

Fenrir opened his arms and Claude ran into them. At six Claude still took comfort in being held. Fenrir stoked Claude's hair as he put him to bed. Once Claude was asleep Fenrir dragged his father's body outside and spent the remainder of the night burying his father.

A few months passed and Fenrir and Claude got use to not having their father around. Fenrir would work while Claude kept the house tidy, then every night they would forget about their hardships and tell stories to each other. Claude's stories would be elaborate and often disjointed while Fenrir's were strategically planned to get the most reactions out of Claude. Then on nights of the full moon Fenrir would leave Claude and go out into the woods.

The new pattern they found worked for them until one afternoon. It was an afternoon before the full moon so Fenrir was making his long trek deep into the forest. Faintly Fenrir heard screams. He recognized the voice immediately. Claude was screaming. Fenrir raced back to his house a fast as possible. It felt like ages before Fenrir caught sight of his small dwelling. Before him was a scene of destruction. The house was in shambles. The door was wide open as Fenrir ran in. On the floor was his angel of a brother. His dirty blond hair was matted with blood and his expressive kind eyes stared blank, dead, ahead. Fenrir fell to his knees next to Claude and cried. His lungs and throat burned with the out pour of emotion. Who would do this? Claude never hurt anyone. Hadn't they suffered enough? Hadn't he suffered enough?

Fenrir looked around the house hoping an answer would jump out at him. His eyes swept over the one room house until they landed on the door. There, tacked to the door, was a document with the Ministry insignia. Fenrir went into a rage. He was the werewolf. He was the monster. His brother was innocent. A neighbor must have figured out his secret and called the Ministry. The Ministry had murdered the wrong brother. Hate and anger surged through his muscles and bones as the change took place. In that moment, when beast took over, all humanity in Fenrir died.

The ministry sought to kill all werewolves because they were evil, yet Fenrir had never murdered a child. The ministry did, the ministry was evil. That night Fenrir killed his first human in wolf form. With every soul he killed, with every bone he crushed, with every heart he felt stop his rage and pain grew more and more until he felt nothing but the dull burn in his chest and throat. He continued to live this way, killing wizards for killing his brother, until he ran into a little boy at a playground. From the bushes Fenrir saw his Claude playing on the swings. The dull burn in Fenrir's soul suddenly raged into life consuming his whole being in its fire. Fenrir sprang from his spot in the bushes. All he could see was his fragile little brother. He needed to protect him. He needed to save him. Fenrir's jaws closed gently around the young boy's arm. The teeth barely broke the skin as a woman yelled out, "Remus!"

Suddenly Fenrir let go of the boy and ran off. Fenrir had just turned his Claude into a monster. A soul wrenching howl shattered the forest. No, he hadn't turned the boy into a monster. He had given him the power to protect himself. He had given Claude the power to protect himself. Fenrir raced deeper and deeper into the woods trying to run from his actions, trying to run from his pain, trying to run from himself. He had truly become a monster and Claude got to see that first hand.

BaM

A/N: ::Looks around nervously:: I honestly don't know why I wrote this. I blame the plot bunnies for putting this in my head. I haven't really written anything like this before so please tell me what you think. Oh and I hope I made it clear that the boy at the end was really Remus Fenrir just thought it was Claude. I hope you liked it : )


End file.
